Krymson Dragons
The Krymson Dragons Comprised of: Raizzor & Chamelion Total Combined Weight: 535lbs Alignment: Neutral Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada Manager: Requiem -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ring Entrance: The Lights dim as the ADCtron flickers to life. Then four claws rake across the screen, leaving a bloody trail that drips down to form the word "Krymson". Then, from the "O" a beautifully designed dragon flies out and breaths green fire that becomes the word "Dragons". Both words then come together to create the logo; "Krymson Dragons"... Then either 'Come with Me' or 'You're Gonna Pay' begins as both Chamelion and Raizzor enter the stage. They move to the ring where Chamelion slides in under the bottom rope while Raizzor steps up and over the top rope. Both then climb opposite turnbuckles and raise both fists to the fans! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- In-Ring Tag-Team Strategies: - Unless one or both of the opposing team members is huge, Chamelion will start the match, opting to tag Raizzor in for wear down tactics. The brothers know each other so well, that double teaming is rather easy. They will utilize a series of double moves, and try to isolate one member of the opposing team in their corner. Tag-Team Finisher: - Hook, Line & Sinker (Raizzor lifts the victim into the Last Ride Powerbomb, holds him high in the air, and Chamelion spears the victim from the top rope to the canvas, where the legal man covers for the pin.) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Records, Accomplishments & Federations. TITLES: 1) PWA Tag-Team Champions (x2) 2) BWF Tag-Team Champions (x3) FEDERATIONS COMPETED IN: 1. PWA 2. AOWF 3. GLCW 4. HIC 5. BWF -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wrestlers History: The team is comprised of Raizzor and Chamelion, both who have had successful singles careers. The first time the two teamed up as the Krymson Dragons, they defeated the M.o.A.'s Unknown Demons. From there, they challenged, and defeated the Brothers Grimm for the PWA Tag-Team Championship. Shortly after, Syck & Twysted (Ashe and KWB) attacked Chamelion's girlfriend, Psycho Sandra, and this set up a Tag Match at Genesis III, in which Chamelion extracted revenge and the Dragons retained easily, the championship. They continued to dominate until High Stakes, where at first they defeated Beauty & The Brutal, but later in the night, in the fatal fourway tag-team match, got ganged up on and eliminated early. Raizzor and Chamelion took some time off, and upon their return, defeated the Brothers Grimm a second time to earn their right to challenge and take the PWA Championship from the Cereal Killas. However, in a rematch, the Killas were able to injure Chamelion and retake the titles. Not long after, Raizzor and Sirus Moran of the Brothers Grimm joined to create Team Supreme, capture the titles back and held them for nearly 60 days before dropping them to Inner Fury. Raizzor and Chamelion would go their separate ways until re-joining in the HiC. However, they did not tag-team much there, as Chamelion opted to focus on his singles career and Raizzor just took occasional matches to stay in shape. When Chamelion entered the BWF, he teamed with Wacko Marko and captured the BWF Tag-Titles. They remained undefeated until Marko turned on Chamelion, and split the titles between them. The BWF ordered a match where each of them could choose a new partner, and Chamelion turned to Raizzor to return to the ring with him. The Dragons won and then would go on to defend the titles for quite some time until a falling out with the owners caused them to drop the belts and leave. After some months, Chamelion came back and in time so did Raizzor. Raizzor would then team with Alexis Sykes to win the Tag-Titles, only for Alexis to leave BWF, leaving Raizzor needing a partner. Any guesses who he turned too? Unfortunately, problems with Blazenwing lead to a short run, and after finally losing a match in the ring, the Dragons opted to part ways with the BWF. ---- Category:Tag_Teams